Retention and or removal of water or aqueous liquids, particularly body fluids, are frequently accomplished by use of absorbent bearing materials and articles manufactured therefrom. Representative articles include diapers, incontinence pads, sanitary napkins, bibs, wound dressings and the like. Generally, absorption is achieved by use of cellulosic and modified cellulose materials. Where the intended use contemplates absorption of relatively large volumes of liquids such as diapers, sanitary napkins and the like, the cellulosic materials are in the form of fluff or batting. For these uses especially, there are teachings in the literature for distributing particulate materials, sometimes referred to in the art as superabsorbents, throughout the batting or in certain areas thereof. The settling and bunching of the powder or particulate matter encountered during shipping and storage have rendered these modifications of little value in actual practice. Also found in the art are teachings for modifying fibers in the batting to greatly increase their absorbency. These modifications have not avoided the need for a batting which are inherently bulky. Free films of absorbent polymers have been described but they are generally stiff, non-flexible and frequently frangible. Some films have been reported which are flexible but methods for the production of these films employ aqueous medium either during or prior to coating with subsequent removal of water and do not constitute convenient or practical manufacturing operations where time-consuming drying operations necessary for removal of water are sought to be avoided. Absorbents have been distributed in latex but these films are also subject to similar manufacturing drawbacks. Very thin films of absorbent have been coated onto cellulosic fibrous backings which while operable when contained such as in a diaper with topsheet and backsheet are subject to disintegration when not contained. Additionally, absorbents have been incorporated in a foam matrix which may be useful for some applications but are not applicable for thin films or filaments. Although some suggestion has been made of water-insoluble polymeric sheet material broadly as support for absorbent, no actual product is reported or known to be available.